


Our Hearts Beat So Loud

by fluorophoring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Friends, Only One Bed, Pining, Side: krkn, When your Friends are Done with your Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorophoring/pseuds/fluorophoring
Summary: “Ah, Daichi, taking such good care of my virtue.” Suga’s voice melts into dreamy affection.“I know you’re making fun of me, but you really are too good for any of them.”“Who is good enough for me then?” Suga quickly counters.It’s you – say you.“I don’t know, but not them.”Suga can see when he’s poked Daichi as far as he’ll go. He looks genuinely annoyed now. Suga groans internally. It’s never as far as he wants to take it. Stupid Daichi. Stupid, hot, cautious Daichi.(OR a weekend away, meddling friends, and finally facing your feelings featuring Sugawara Koushi)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: haikyuu fics i’ve read!!





	Our Hearts Beat So Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi/gifts).



> Written for the beautiful @hanabi. 
> 
> Inspired by this new years art https://twitter.com/haikyu_com/status/1344555025360515072?s=20

“I don’t understand why you’re picking me up instead of the other way around.” Suga climbs into the passenger seat. “I could have gotten you at the station when your shift ended.”

Daichi’s hands flex against the steering wheel. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t mind making the drive.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind. I’m annoyed you took away my chance to ogle all of your colleagues.” Suga pouts at him. “All those men in uniform, so unfairly taken away from me.”

“That’s not it – I’m used to you flirting with all my friends.”

“I don’t flirt with all your friends.”

“Just the hot ones.”

“Oooooh.” Suga leans close to Daichi, pokes him on the cheek. “And which of your friends do you consider hot, Daichi?”

“None of them.” Daichi swats away Suga’s hand. “It’s not you I’m worried about anyway.”

“Oh?”

“They’re all idiots.”

“Wait – were you worried about _them_ ogling _me_?”

Daichi’s cheek turn pink as he tries to deny it. “It was just easier this way!”

“Ah, Daichi, taking such good care of my virtue.” Suga’s voice melts into dreamy affection.

“I know you’re making fun of me, but you really are too good for any of them.”

“Who _is_ good enough for me then?” Suga quickly counters. _It’s you – say you_.

“I don’t know, but not them.”

Suga can see when he’s poked at Daichi as far as he’ll go. He looks genuinely annoyed now. Suga groans internally. It’s never as far as he wants to take it. Stupid Daichi. Stupid, hot, cautious Daichi.

“I packed up bentos for the drive. Do you want it now?”

Daichi’s face shifts into something bashful and pleased. “Now, please.” Suga spends the next 20 minutes hand feeding Daichi bite sized pieces of food. He would like to note that he only let the pads of his fingers brush along Daichi’s bottom lip a respectable 4 times. _Soft,_ Suga observes.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Kuroo opens the door, smiling at them both. “Hey, you made it!” He ushers them in. Kenma shuffles into the entrance to exchange hellos. “How was the drive?”

“Long,” Suga says, slouching.

“Not so bad,” Daichi counters.

“Didn’t have trouble driving in the city?” Kuroo asks, challenging.

“Not really.” Daichi answers shortly.

“I know it can be difficult for people not used to Tokyo driving.”

“Didn’t mind it at all, actually.”

“Well, that’s good then.”

Kenma rolls his eyes at them both. He turns to Suga. “They’ll be at this for a while. Here, we can put any drinks or food you brought to the kitchen.” Suga follows him with the provisions for the celebration tomorrow that he and Daichi had prepared.

“The house is great.” Suga smiles, looking around.

“Thanks.” Kenma is filling the fridge. “Kuroo just moved in so we need to rearrange some things, but it works for us for now.”

When Kuroo and Daichi enter the kitchen, Kuroo makes a bee-line for Kenma. He wraps his hand around Kenma’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Can you get them set up in the guest room?”

Kenma nods. “Of course.”

Kuroo kisses the top of his head. “Thank you.” He looks up to Suga and Daichi. “I am exhausted so I’m going to crash. See you in the morning.” Kuroo and Kenma exchange kisses and _love you_ s before he leaves the room.

“You can bring your stuff this way.” Kenma leads them to a room containing a dresser and double bed. He flips on the light. “I put towels on the dresser for you.”

“Oh.” Daichi scratches the back of his head. “One bed. Do you guys have any guest futons we can roll out in here?”

“With Kuro just moving in, things are kind of all over the place right now. I’m not sure where they’d be.”

Suga smiles. “That’s fine.” He places his bag by the door and sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m too tired to wait for it anyway.” He meets Daichi’s eye. “We’ll be okay like this, right?”

“Right, right.” Daichi seems quick to agree.

“Shower is across the hall to the right. Anything else you need, just knock on our door. We’re next to you.”

“Thank you!” Daichi says. “We’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

Kenma nods at them both before leaving them alone in the small bedroom. Suga clears his throat. “Since you drove the whole way, you can shower first.”

“Thanks.” Daichi rummages in his duffel bag, grabbing his toiletries before snagging a towel from the dresser and heading out of the room.

Suga falls back against the bed. You’d think knowing Daichi for as long as Suga has would lead to some better methods of dealing with his inconvenient feelings for the most oblivious man in the world.

Eventually, he hears the door creak open. Daichi’s head pops into the room. “Ah, Suga?” Suga hums his response letting Daichi know he’s listening. “I forgot to bring clothes into the washroom.”

“It’s fine, Daichi, we changed in front of each other for years. Unless police training somehow made you less muscled, I don’t think you have anything to be embarrassed about.”

“Right.” Daichi doesn’t sound at all convinced. When he enters the room fully, Suga can see why. Around his waist is the smallest towel Suga has seen. It might as well be a facecloth. Daichi is holding the ends together on one hip, the edges of the towel barely meeting.

Suga feels his jaw go slack. So. Much. Skin. “Damn, Captain.” He stands and grabs his overnight bag and towel. He punches Daichi on the shoulder as he moves past him. “I was definitely right.” He keeps his voice light, teasing. His eyes stay locked on Daichi’s face – he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from looking down. Sugawara Koushi has a give and take relationship with control.

He quickly stalks out of the room. He thinks he makes an absolutely heroic effort to stop himself from getting off in the shower. Unfortunately, Sugawara Koushi is only human. He thinks of Daichi lying down in the room across the hall. Would Daichi’s voice still sound smooth after a night of moaning out Suga’s name? Or would it be rough and raw in the morning? Suga imagines Daichi looking up from under his eyelashes as his lips are stretched around Suga’s cock, Daichi’s tongue, sliding up Suga’s shaft until it reaches the tip, swirling and tasting. Suga comes in his hand, his chest heaving with the effort to stay quiet.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

When he gets back to the room, the lights are off and Daichi is already curled onto his side. Suga takes a moment to watch him. Daichi’s tried to make himself small. A futile attempt given the width of his chest, the size of his legs. Daichi is concrete, real, steady. As reliable and constant as he always was.

Suga wants to slide in next to him, hold him close, and keep that steadfast feeling of comfort with him always. It’s easy to joke about how attractive Daichi is, easy to make him blush and tease him with it. But this, this ache of familiarity clashing against the unknown – Suga takes a deep breath and shakes the thoughts from his mind.

He places him bag down and walks to the bed, moving the blankets and curving around Daichi. He keeps his voice light. “Ah, Daichi, like this it makes it obvious you want to be the small spoon.” He drapes his arm over Daichi’s middle. His mouth rests by the nape of Daichi’s neck. He’s about to say something else – something about how Daichi should have just asked him when he realises Daichi is already asleep.

Suga lets his arm stay where it is, settles himself against Daichi’s back. He doesn’t have to move. This is okay. If Daichi wakes up, he’ll just assume Suga had moved in his sleep. Maybe Suga doesn’t even know he was holding Daichi close to him. Suga moves his face, feels Daichi’s short hair tickles his nose. Suga falls asleep.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

When he wakes up, Daichi is already out of bed. Suga rolls over, stretching and yawning. He peeks at the sun streaming in, and pretends this is a normal day. That every day he just wakes up in a bed he’s shared with a boy he’s dreamt about since 15.

He throws on a sweatshirt and pads out of the bedroom, following the sounds from the kitchen. Kuroo is at the stove; Kenma is pulling items out of the freezer. Daichi is carrying a mug to set at the kitchen table. He looks younger like this – sleep ruffled; a bit hazy. Suga notes he’s wearing an old Karasuno gym shirt. Daichi looks up and smiles at him. “Hey, I was just about to come wake you.”

Suga sits in the spot next to where Daichi has placed his mug. “Oh, this is for you.” He scoots the mug to where Suga is sitting.

“Thanks.” Suga sips the tea, made perfectly to his liking. He lets the steam colour his face so he has an excuse for how pink he is. 

Kenma comes and sits next to him. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Excessively warm.” He says it loud enough for Kuroo and Daichi to hear across the room.

“I run hot – it’s not my fault.”

 _Run hot – are hot,_ Suga thinks, as his eyes outline Daichi’s chest through his old t-shirt. “There’s no one else to blame though, so it’s going to be you. Sorry.”

“I doubt you’re sorry,” Daichi rumbles at him. Suga smiles and shrugs. He makes eye contact with Kenma and feels like Kenma can immediately tell what he’d been thinking. When he finally looks back toward Daichi he doesn’t expect Daichi’s face to still be turned toward his, his put-upon annoyance having faded to an easy look of contentment.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“We have to pick up a few more things for tonight,” Kuroo says, as he and Kenma get ready by the door. “Did you guys want to come? We can go into the city and do some fun shopping too.”

Suga groans. “I have marking to do before Monday, so I have to stay and get it done. I know I won’t want to after the drive home tomorrow.”

“Daichi?” Kenma asks.

Daichi looks between them – he rubs the back of his neck. “I think I’ll stay here too, if that’s okay.” He clears his throat. “With all the driving yesterday and tomorrow, I just want to lay around today.”

“Hmm,” Kenma assesses. “Okay.”

“If you need anything text us,” Kuroo shouts as they leave.

Suga places his things on the kotatsu, settling himself in to get to work. He pushes his glasses up his nose and starts marking. Daichi settles himself down across from Suga, reading quietly. Suga stretches his legs out below, knocking against Daichi’s feet with his own. Daichi looks up and has the audacity to blush at the contact. Suga watches him as Daichi absentmindedly pushes up the left sleeve of his t-shirt, showing off the shape and pull of his bicep. Suga twirls his pen along his bottom lip and does his best not to stare. His best is not very good.

“Brain stuck on something?” Daichi asks, not looking up from his book.

Suga shakes his head, dislodging his musings on how easily Daichi could carry him to their bed. “Sometimes you have to take a moment to really take in the quality of a student’s work, you know?” Suga clears his throat and looks back down to his assignments. “Really makes me wonder if I was even teaching or if the last week of classes were all just a really detailed dream, and I – and they – actually spent the whole time napping.”

“That bad?”

“It would have been a more productive week if I actually did let them all nap.” Suga lets his forehead fall onto the pile of papers. “At least we’d all be well rested.”

Daichi chuckles. “I’m sure you’re doing the best you can.”

“I am,” Suga agrees. “And it’s still not working. Who knows? Maybe I’m just no good at this stuff.”

“Hey, that’s not true at all.”

“Hmph.”

“Look at me,” Daichi commands, and Suga does without thought. “You are a smart, caring, patient man and I believe in your efforts completely.” He sends a small smile to Suga. “I’m sure your students would agree.”

Suga looks away. Stupid Daichi. Stupid, sincere Daichi and his stupid, sincere eyes. “Thanks.” He moves his head around, stretching out his neck. Marking sucks.

“Sore?”

“A little.” Suga waves him off. “It’s fine. An occupational hazard.”

Daichi moves around to sit behind Suga. He straddles Suga’s body, a leg ending up on either side of him. He moves a hand up to gently push Suga’s head to one side. “Here.” He begins working his fingers into the muscles along Suga’s neck and shoulder, pushing and kneading. Daichi’s voice is quiet as he whispers into Suga’s ear, “This okay?”

Suga’s heart is skittering across his skin. He nods. “Yeah.” A moment later a small moan escapes his lips.

Daichi huffs out a laugh. “Am I that good?”

Suga lets out a louder sound. This time on purpose. “Harder, Daichi. Right there.”

Daichi pinches Suga in the side, making him jump and laugh. “Don’t be a brat, or I’ll stop.”

Suga wishes he could see Daichi’s face. He’s sure he’s bright red with embarrassment by now. He lets his voice drop, turns his neck the other way so Daichi can work on the other side too. “Please don’t stop,” he whines.

He feels a puff of air on the side of his neck, but Daichi keeps his hands on him. “You’re an absolute nightmare.”

Suga lets out a small laugh. “You’re just too easy, Sawamura Daichi.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Kenma and Suga are putting out snacks for the party. “It’s unfortunate you guys came all the way to Tokyo to spend the weekend holed up at our place.”

“Couldn’t really be helped.” Suga shrugs. “Lots to get done.”

“You had a lot, yeah,” Kenma observes, before walking to get drinks.

“Kenma, can I ask why you’re doing all this?”

“Doing what?” Kenma looks at him with a blank expression that Suga is not buying at all.

Suga’s eyes dart to the kitchen, where Daichi is helping Kuroo with the food that needs actual cooking. “Things with Daichi are great.”

“I didn’t say they weren’t.”

“So the meddling or whatever – I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but it’s fine.” Kenma studies him for a long moment then nods once. Suga’s breathing is coming quicker. He doesn’t know why he’s so ruffled by Kenma’s implications.

Maybe it’s that Kenma had always been able to read their team so well. Maybe Kenma figured this out when he was in high school, and Suga’s embarrassed to still be so thoroughly hopeless seven years later. Maybe he doesn’t want to face the real reasons he’s put off doing anything about Daichi – that he can’t help but deflect and obfuscate his intentions, because what if he’s honest and Daichi rejects him? What if he’s honest, and in the last seven years Daichi’s decided that Suga’s not nearly worth his attention and affection?

Because that’s what Suga can understand. He can understand being worth a bit of fun for a short time in his twenties, but anything more? Daichi’s always been more than Suga can see for himself. 

While he’s spaced out, he feels a warm hand on the small of his back. “Are you okay?” Daichi’s voice is kind, soft, full of concern.

“Just daydreaming a bit.” Suga smiles at him, punches him in the stomach. “I’m fine!”

The others trickle in one by one – Yaku comes first to help them set up, Akaashi shows up with Bokuto holding onto his hand, Kageyama enters with Atsumu and Hinata. Suga very much likes the weird friendship group he’s found himself a part of. This weekend especially, he’s a little annoyed at how many of them seem to have sorted themselves out romantically before him. He eyes dart to Daichi, who is chatting happily with Akaashi. Useless idiot. Him and Daichi both.

Daichi moves to try and figure out where to sit. “Here,” Kenma says, shifting his weight to sit almost fully on Kuroo’s lap.

“Whoa there,” Kuroo laughs. Kenma drags Hinata with him, making the spot next to Suga available. Kenma gives Suga a look that says, _I’m not doing anything_.

“Ah, thanks.” Daichi sits, curled close to Suga. “I guess this way I can keep a closer eye on you.”

“Why would you need to do that, Daichi?” Suga looks up at him, his chin resting on the heel of his hand. His eyes are a bit glassy from the drinks he’s already had. He swears he sees Daichi’s eyes stray to his mouth.

“Seems to be my job – keeping you out of trouble.” His voice is quiet; he’s leaned in closer, Suga is sure of it.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Suga swallows, his mouth feeling dry. Maybe he should just do it – close the already negligible distance and just kiss him. He doesn’t think any of the guests here would be surprised in the slightest.

“Sugawara, is it true that you can’t touch baby birds?”

“What?” Suga is snapped back to the context of the wider room.

“Kageyama says I can’t touch baby birds,” Hinata whines beside him.

“I said you _shouldn’t_!” Kageyama calls from across the room.

Suga’s heart is beating hard against his chest. Daichi’s pulled back in on himself. Annoying. “Touching a baby bird will make the bird think you’re its mother.”

“Suga,” Daichi chides beside him.

Suga relents. “You probably shouldn’t touch _any_ wild animals, Hinata.”

“See?” Kageyama sticks out his tongue –totally appropriate for a 23-year-old.

“Do stray cats count as wild?” Hinata looks much more concerned. Suga makes a note to switch out his drink for a glass of water next round.

“’Fraid so.”

Hinata frowns deeply. “Nooo.” He looks off into the distance and mumbles, “I can’t have cat children. I can’t even make them milk. They’ll starve!”

Daichi gets up to head to the kitchen. Suga makes a quick decision. “I’m going to go get some water for you,” he says mercifully to Hinata.

Hinata lights up with a smile, baby birds forgotten. “Thank you!”

Daichi is already pulling out some cups and is filling them at the sink. For once Suga hopes his voice doesn’t carry any sign of teasing. “Did you want to kiss me?” Daichi drops the glass he’s holding into the sink. “Shit. Did it break? Are you okay?” Suga rushes to his side, pulls up his hand to examine it.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Daichi looks up at Suga. He stops moving. Suga can see his chest heaving up and down, his breathing suddenly laboured.

“Daichi?” Suga gets most of the word out before Daichi is leaning forward and kissing Suga. Suga is still holding one of Daichi’s hands in his. Daichi’s other hand comes up, dragging through Suga’s hair, holding him close. It takes away the indecision, takes away the apprehension. Daichi is holding him close, wanting him, not letting him move away.

Suga feels Daichi’s nails drag along his scalp and he whines into Daichi’s mouth. They break apart, Daichi’s forehead resting against Suga’s. Daichi’s voice rumbles, sends a fissure of anticipation through Suga. “Later.”

Suga simply nods, tongue-tied for once in his life.

When they enter the main room, Kenma catches his eye. After a moment, he leans up and whispers something to Kuroo. Suga wonders how anyone on Nekoma kept secrets with Kenma around. Suga can’t focus on conversation the rest of the evening. He’s thinking of Daichi’s hand, his palm on the ground just behind Suga’s side. Thinking of Daichi’s throat, watching his Adam’s apple move as he swallows another sip of beer. Thinking of all the pieces of Daichi he’s documented and inventoried. Thinking about all the pieces he’s only ever guessed about. _Later,_ Daichi had promised, and Suga was going to hold him to it.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

When everyone leaves, they all get ready for bed and tidy up the place. Kuroo pulls Suga aside. “Kenma said he wasn’t allowed to talk to you anymore.”

Suga looks confused. “I didn’t mean anything by it – ”

Kuroo laughs. “It’s okay. He gets too into things sometimes.” He says it with such fondness. “He wanted to let you know if you need lube or condoms, they’re in the dresser that the towels were on.”

Suga’s jaw drops a fraction. “Does he know everything?”

“A lot of the time yeah, unfortunately.” Kuroo laughs. “Imagine trying to keep your feelings for him secret.”

“It worked out for you two though, didn’t it?”

“Mmm.” Kuroo’s eyes soften. “It did. Seems like it’s working out for you too.” He pats Suga on the shoulder. “Night guys,” he shouts before grabbing Kenma by the waist and disappearing to their bedroom.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

As soon as the door to their room is closed, Suga crowds Daichi, pushing him toward the bed. “You’re a very sweet boy and I know you want to treat me with the utmost care and respect,” Suga says, as Daichi falls on his back, shifting up until Suga straddles him, “but I’ve been waiting for this since high school so I’m going to need you to skip that stuff tonight. We can get to it next time.”

Daichi’s hands rest on Suga’s hips, his eyes aimed down toward Suga’s chest, his lips tugged into a small smile. “There’ll be a next time?”

Suga punches Daichi in the shoulder. “You absolute stupid idiot man.” He leans down and kisses Daichi square on the mouth. “Of course there’ll be a next time. And a next time. And a next.”

Daichi easily flips them over, cages Suga in with his body, situates himself between Suga’s legs. “Good to know.” _Yes, finally,_ Suga’s body sings. He leans forward to meet a waiting Daichi, lips touching in a way that’s desperate and needy and rushed. Suga’s tongue slides out of his mouth and tastes Daichi’s lips. Daichi opens his mouth in response, allowing Suga’s tongue in to glide against Daichi’s teeth, Daichi’s tongue, the space in between. Daichi threads his fingers through Suga’s hair as he hums into the back of Suga’s mouth. Suga angles his hips forward, making the first contact between him and Daichi through flimsy fabric. Daichi groans at the unexpected pressure.

“Suga,” Daichi breathes once they separate.

Suga’s heart is beating in his ears, his blood rushing and leaving him dizzy. He leans in again. It seems like he can’t breathe on his own anymore, instead forced to inhale only Daichi.

Suga pulls on the drawstring attached to Daichi’s pajama bottoms. “Please.” Suga’s desperate. Suga wants. He’s finally allowed to hold and pull and bruise Daichi so he’s going to make the most of it. Daichi swallows, nodding. His breathing is shaky, like he’s not entirely sure what he’s agreeing to, but he’s willing to give Suga whatever he wants. He kisses Daichi hard on the mouth before pulling Daichi’s bottoms and boxers down and off. Daichi’s shirt follows quickly. 

Suga takes a moment to appreciate Daichi’s naked form above him. It takes every bit of control to not roll Daichi over and grab his phone to take pictures of him like this. Daichi is beautiful. Maybe he can convince him another day. 

Suga makes quick work of removing his own bottoms. Daichi’s hand reaches under Suga’s shirt, stretching to cover as much of Suga’s skin as possible. He pulls Suga’s top up and over his head, throwing it to the side of the room. Daichi keeps Suga’s hands trapped above his head after removing his shirt. Suga pushes against Daichi’s grip just to feel the strength of Daichi holding him still. He whines high and breathy at the strain. 

Daichi seems to be reneging on his agreement to make this time quick. _Of course_ , Suga groans inwardly, _bastard._ Instead, Daichi keeps Suga’s wrists in place as he begins deliberately rocking against Suga. Suga moans into the back of Daichi’s mouth. It seems that the gentler Daichi moves, the more desperate Suga feels. Suga wonders if they could come just like this, slowly rocking against one another. Like this, Suga can feel every muscle stretch and flex in Daichi’s back, in his thighs. It’s maddening and distracting and just short of enough.

He leans up and kisses Daichi’s chest, his teeth skimming a nipple. Daichi sucks in a deep breath and pulls Suga’s head away by his hair. He kisses him again, then pushes Suga back down by the shoulders.

Daichi reaches down, grazing Suga’s stomach with the back of his knuckles on the way down. Suga shivers; his cock is thick and heavy in Daichi’s hand. Daichi slides down Suga’s body. He takes the head of Suga’s cock into his mouth and sucks. Suga bucks his hips up, driving farther into Daichi’s mouth, enjoying the heat surrounding him. Daichi pulls back, coughing slightly.

“Fuck. Sorry.” Suga tries to sit up, but Daichi pushes him back down. Daichi moves back to his place between Suga’s legs, sucking Suga in long pulls, working his mouth up and down Suga’s length. Daichi’s hand holds onto Suga’s hip, keeping Suga from moving away. He keeps a constant pressure with the flat of his tongue, hollowing his cheeks with each upward movement of his mouth.

“Daichi,” Suga sighs. He pulls on Daichi’s hair until Daichi understands, pulling off and looking up at him. “In the dresser,” Suga explains, “there are condoms in the top drawer.”

Daichi looks confused, but drags himself away across the room to get what they need. “What?”

“Explain later?”

“Yeah. Okay.” He lines his body back up with Suga’s. Daichi opens the lube, making sure Suga is sufficiently wet before pushing into him. He inserts his finger to the first knuckle, stretching and testing. Suga hums as Daichi pushes further, adding another finger, curling into him.

“ _Fuck, Daichi,”_ Suga cries and pushes down further onto Daichi’s hand. Daichi moves faster then; Suga writhes and gasps, grabbing onto Daichi’s hair. Suga’s eyes drag over Daichi’s body, Suga’s tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Daichi, p _lease,_ fuck me.”

Daichi’s breaths are shallow. “Yes.” His voice is desperate, rough. He rolls the condom on, lines himself up with Suga’s entrance, pushes in slowly. Suga feels immediately taken apart, pieces of him floating away with imprints of Daichi on them.

Words turn into jumbled sounds as Suga loses the ability to form any coherent thoughts. His hands flex and scratch along Daichi’s back, encouraging him to go harder, deeper. Daichi kisses away every sound that comes from Suga’s throat. 

“Suga,” Daichi cries out. Suga reaches in between his legs and curls his fingers around his length, moving to keep in time with the slap of Daichi against him. He comes between them, body rhythmically shaking as he rides his orgasm.

He pulls his legs open wider by the backs of his knees. “Please Daichi. I want you to.” He lets his mouth babble out every thought he has. He whines, “So good to me like this.” Daichi lets out a small and desperate _Suga_ as his hips stutter. “Yes. That’s it.”

Daichi mutters continuous _fuck_ s as his movements slow and then stop. He falls forward covering Suga’s body with his, turns his head to kiss along Suga’s neck, his jaw, his cheek. “Is it too early to ask you to marry me?” Daichi asks, his voice thick like honey.

Suga’s heart stops. He hits Daichi hard on the back. “Sawamura Daichi, you will not propose to me the first time we have sex.” Daichi rolls over and off of him. Suga looks down at his stomach in disgust. He reaches for a discarded shirt to clean himself as best he can. He tuts. “Proposing to me with come on my chest.” He hits Daichi again. “Idiot.”

Daichi laughs, leaning over to kiss Suga. “Can I ask you on a date at least?”

Suga stills. “That would be acceptable.”

“Go out with me?” Daichi’s looking down at him like he’s not quite sure Suga is real and here. “On Monday? Or is that too soon? I don’t care.” He blurts the sentences out in rapid succession. Suga starts to giggle with him. “Tuesday too. And Wednesday. Just clear your whole week.”

“Cleared,” Suga agrees, “if you go get me a wet cloth to clean up with.” Daichi quickly and quietly agrees, scurrying out with just a pair of pajama pants on.

When he’s back, when Suga’s clean, Daichi curls around Suga’s body. He pulls Suga close, he kisses Suga’s shoulder. Suga waits for Daichi’s breathing to even out, waits to be sure Daichi is asleep. He thinks hard in Daichi’s direction. _Ask me again – some day, ask me to marry you again._ He falls asleep with that happy future in his mind.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

[A number of months later.]

“Why were you so adamant that we get together that weekend?” Suga’s eyes squint in Kenma’s direction.

“It’s Daichi’s fault,” Kenma poorly explains.

Daichi is shocked by the accusation. “Mine?”

Kenma nods. “Kuro leaves his phone on overnight.”

“What does that matter?” Daichi crosses his arms. Suga would say he’s pouting, but he doesn’t think Daichi would like that observation.

“Almost every weekend, I’d be woken up at 2 AM because Kuro’s phone was buzzing or lighting up or something.”

“You had a bit of a habit of drunk texting me about Suga,” Kuroo happily contributes.

Suga giggles and Daichi’s face flames red. “I thought you agreed not to talk about those!”

“Kenma brought it up!”

“Anyway, it got annoying and I saw an opportunity.” Kenma takes a sip of tea. “You’re welcome.”

Suga’s thoughtful for a moment. “Any chance you still have those texts, Kuroo?”

Kuroo smiles. “And voicemails.”

Daichi groans, planting his face to the table. “Why am I friends with you people?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter at @crystalographic!


End file.
